


Last Kiss

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

I am leaving when her small warm hands pull on my cape and spin me around. Her lips are almost as hot as coal on mine and for the first time, I don't push her away.  
I am leaving for my possible death. My lady wife couldn't even look at my general direction without sneering and my daughter just look at me with eyes just like mine.  
Death will come knock on my door in spite my honour and duty. So if the only person here that might miss me want to say goodbye...The goodbye I was supposed to get from my supposed loving wife...Well, I see no sin in kissing her back.


End file.
